


SVU Drabbles

by OblivionCastro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, As seen on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionCastro/pseuds/OblivionCastro
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've posted on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve missed this.”

Rafael is stroking Sonny’s hair, fingers tousling the greased strands, hands entangled in the damp, sweat-mixed oil. Sonny enjoys how his palm presses against his skull, tan against grey, skin soft like silk.

It’d been quiet before his voice pierced the silence.

“Me too, Rafael.”

Rafael loves how Sonny says his name, like a hymn to his lips dancing from his tongue.

“Ending it…” he trails off. “…seemed best at the time. I’m sorry, Sonny.”

Rafael reaches for Sonny’s chest, set and bare. He wants to tap the skin above his heartbeat, match the rhythm. Feel that it’s steady, real against his hand.

Rafael thought he’d felt it for the last time 7 months ago. As blood seeped through his fingers and tears wet his eyes.

Rafael moves his hand back to Sonny’s hair.

“I know.”

Sonny opens his eyes, looks at Rafael.

Sonny opens his eyes, and Rafael sees light. 

Rafael wants it to stay that way.

He thinks of Sonny’s body on the courthouse steps. Still with eyes dead. Thinks of 3 weeks later, laying like this. Sonny’s face as he said “I think we should move on.” Sonny, in pain, but alive.

“Don’t worry, Rafi. Okay? Everything is going to be fine.”

Sonny is frowning.

Sonny is frowning like he did 7 months ago.

Rafael sighs.

“Okay.”

Sonny hums. Rafael relaxes.

“Let’s stay like this forever.”

A giggle bubbles from his throat.

He grins at Sonny. 

“If only we could, love. If only we could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I hate this! But that's okay. It's all good. Hopefully this becomes an actual collection of drabbles rather than one drabble. I can hope.
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated. If you read this, I love you. <3 :)


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangan - Prompt: Kiss 
> 
> I mean it's Bangan but I never said Trevor's name, so you can read it as Barisi if you like.

"Who would've thought, Rafael Barba, a romantic?" he asks, mouth agape, grinning though, all the same. 

"I can be romantic."

"Well you know, Rafael," he says, tilting his head towards him. "You're not the only one." 

He waits a moment before he touches his thumb to Rafael’s jaw. His skin is warm, cold as it is. He touches his lips to his.

He’d meant to say it; “I love you.” But he just leans closer. He’d pull away, but standing there, he doesn’t think he can. So he doesn’t. 

Besides, it’s more romantic that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yep, this isn't Barisi, but making ANOTHER drabble collection for SVU seemed pointless and ao3 is how I keep track of my writing so oh well.


End file.
